The instant invention is an improvement over the applicant's inital Japanese patent application, Ser. No. 106905, filed 30 July 1980 and entitled "Decorative Light Shielding Plate". No priority claim is made of the initial patent application which is currently in the patent pending phase in Japan.
The utility of a television receiver need not be covered or explained. However, to use a television receiver for other than its intended purpose is considered novel. In the case of the instant invention, the television receiver is used as the sole source of dynamic light for use with an optical-art display comprised of a passive perforated-art panel. In a literature search of optical art, no reference was made to the use of a television receiver for the source of light.
Optical art is generally characterized by the use of straight or curved lines or geometric patterns to achieve an illusory effect of motion. Most, if not all, optical art displays consists of a combination of elements where one element, is a non-dynamic light source that backlights a revolving artistic scene to create an illusion of movement.